The present invention is directed to an oil intensifier cylinder having a work rod. More particularly, the invention is directed to an oil intensifier cylinder having more than one advancement position for the work rod.
Oil intensifier cylinders are known in the art. Examples of such cylinders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,530; 3,633,365; 3,875,365; 4,288,987; 4,300,351; 4,961,317; 4,993,226; 5,107,681; 5,218,821; 5,247,871; and 5,265,423.
It has been found that there is a need for an oil intensifier cylinder that advances a work rod to predetermined positions, including a high pressure spoke. The present invention provides an oil intensifier that meets this need.